


She's Back

by briennejamie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briennejamie/pseuds/briennejamie
Summary: @armani-eli asked for sciraPetit drabble --> Kira comes back from the Skin Walkers.





	

She was back. Kira was back.

It had been months but she was back. Months of waiting for her to return from the hold of the skin walkers, but looking at her in all her glory it was like she had never left in the first place.

Scott felt elated. He felt like a piece of himself had found its way back into place, as she walked towards him with a goofy smile on her face. She was glowing like sunlight.

He could barely believe his eyes. He ran and ran towards her, sweeping her up into a hug like no other. She let out a delighted shriek, he laughed like he hadn’t in so long as he swung her around in his arms.

“You’re back,” he practically cried. He gripped her face in both of his hands, her skin was like art in the way that it moved him. 

She nodded. “I said I’d come back, didn’t I?” she looked at him with those same captivating eyes. They spoke of longing, jubilant grace. They spoke of something she had missed for such a long time.

“I missed you so much,” he barely registered the words slipping out from behind his lips, planting their roots in the air around them.

“I missed you too.”

She was tired, he could see that. He kissed her sweetly, over and over and over again until she was grounded once more. They walked back to his house, where Melissa was waiting with a warm hug for her to be embraced by. 

They caught her up to speed. Told her of what had happened while she was gone. The ghost riders, the forgetting, Scott going to U.C. Davis, everything. Kira found herself secretly relieved she had missed this portion of the odyssey of Beacon Hills, that she was never forgotten.

“Do you think they’ll let me graduate even though I haven’t gone to school in months?” Kira joked, but really she wanted to know.

“I”m sure we can swing something,” Melissa assured her. They all sat contently for another moment, before Scott and Kira went up to his room to lie down.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” he said to her, his forehead brushing lightly against her own.

“And I’m glad to be back.” They stayed like that for an hour more, then went to begin their reunion with the others. Scott, if only for a moment, wished that he could just keep her all to himself and that no one would ever come between them again.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr: @allvdia


End file.
